RuneScape:User help/Archive 1
Dragon Slayer 2 quest guide While following the guide on the wiki, I came across a sentence that wasn't specific enough. At the part of "Forging the pieces", the text says "Use fire spells on the three structures", but when using fire strike, fire bolt or fire blast, it'll say "you'll need a more powerful fire spell to light that." Only Fire Wave did the job for me, but I didn't have the permission to edit the guide unfortunately, so could someone else do it for me? Thanks! :Changed it for you. ~ 21:28, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Image resizing I updated the garden fence image but it stretches the info box. How do i shrink it so it doesn't stretch the info box on the page, but retains full size when you click on it? :Will take a look at it right now. 19:25, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Wines of zamorak drops from KQ Hi. I've stumbled upon this tweet of Mod Ahs (https://twitter.com/DamoOSRS/status/705621002063998976?s=09) which mentions the exact droprate of wines of zamorak from the Kalphite Queen, 10/128. I'm sure people who visit this wikia are interested in this number, but I don't know how to really edit anything in this wikia while keeping the right formatting. So it would be nice if anyone could help me out on this one and edit it for me! :D :Thanks for letting us know, I've added the drop rate for the wine and also rolling the herb table as I noticed it was there too. — KnazO 11:26, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Skeleton (Lair of Tarn Razorlor) This Wiki page MUST be created. I am not sure on the policy on this site for creating a new page, nor do I know how to, but it must be done. I would be willing to help in its creation (currently killing skeletons and taking a tally of drop rates). All the Skeletons within the Lair of Tarn Razorlor have vastly different drops then the regular skeletons found throughout Runescape. The level 40 and 63 Skeletons are unique in that they are the only monster (that I know of) in the game that drop the Bronze Platebody, as well as a 2 dose Agility Potion, and the level 87 Skeleton is unique in that it is the only monster to drop the Bronze Plateskirt. The level 40 Skeleton also drops the Adamant Kiteshield quite often, which would be a huge boon to Ironmen looking for an easy melee shield. Also, the Bronze Platebody pages says in the where to get section "They are sometimes dropped by skeletons " however, this is a lie because regular skeletons do not drop Bronze Platebodies; only the ones in Tarns Lair drop Bronze Platebodies. -Madoracle :Although this is an older message, feel free to create the page if you think it is notable enough. ~ 06:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) MINOR CHANGE TO OPTIMAL QUEST GUIDE Honestly don't know how any of this wiki stuff works. My apolgies if I am posting this in the wrong section but I am trying to send a brief idea and bring attention to a extremly minor flaw I found on the wiki. I recently came back to runescape after years of not playing. I decided a quest cape would be a cool acheivement to get and as I was starting a fresh account I figured I would use the OPTIMAL QUEST GUIDE that is on this wiki. I very much like that guide and appericate the time someone put into makeing it. However one minor issue with it is near the top section of it. Inbetween the queen of theives and the depths of despair quest, it is noted that the player should ideally reach 100% favor in the pisc. house. Hunting the worms is the most effective from level from 30-100% favor, however this requires 15 hunter. I was mildly dissapointed to discover this when I attempted to do this. I realize this is a severely minor thing and im sure there are a few people who are trying to follow this guide exactly in order as I am. Maybe it is not worth the time but perhaps adding a note about this requirement or slightly rearranging the optimal queste guide list could prevent other players from running into this. Again thank you very much for this wiki. I know every player has come here at at least one point in their time on OSRS and it is an incredible resource. :Added it for you. ~ 06:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Game help HI, where is the correct place on the wiki for people to ask for help with the game - assuming that the relevant page hasn't answered their question -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:21, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Sannse. We don't offer that kind of service here as articles should already answer any relevant question - the only other thing I can think of is our discord, where anyone can ask questions freely. Sorry for the late response, and hope this helps. -- 20:09, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Level up tables I had the idea to add level up tables to each skill, as a separate page. Finding out what can be done at each skill level is useful, and gives a good idea about the benefits of training skills to certain levels. At the moment, most skill pages have tables with their main points of interest, such as log types for woodcutting and their respective levels. The in-game skill guides also do a good job at this, but because there are many tabs, it can be a bit confusing if you just want to know what you can do or unlock at a certain level. On the RS3 wikia this has been a thing for a while already. I would like to implement this to this wikia as well and would be willing to personally contribute to the tables of the skills. A short list of everything that could be included: - Level unlocks and bonusses from the skill guides - All quest skill requirements - All achievement diary requirements - Minigame requirements and unlocks - Miniquest requirements - Miscellanious unlocks and requirements If this idea has not already been declined, would anyone who could help me set up these pages? -- Vildjagaren, August 29, 14:32 (UTC) :Hi, :Yea, these pages admittedly *should* exist but just don't. If you have a Discord, I would highly recommend dropping into the #wiki-osrs channel on our discord channel to make it easier to get in contact with fellow potential editors for this project. Regardless, I'll pass it around. -- 06:55, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :I made one here and didn't get around to making others. Let me know if you want to make any specific ones, I will try to make a few in the next few weeks. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:06, September 5, 2018 (UTC)